Brody Sparks
Nicole Brody Vaughan '''(born May 15th, 1994) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling under the ring name '''Brody Sparks. Her professional wrestling career began in early 2012 at the age of eighteen while attending high school. She signed a developmental contract with Pride Pro Wrestling in mid 2015 and would sign with EAW in the later part of 2015. Early Life Vaughan was born and raised in Brockton, Massachusetts She is the second child born to construction worker David Vaughan and cook Kathleen Hernandez. Vaughan is of Puerto Rican descent on her mother's side and Irish-American descent on her Father's side; Vaughan attended Brockton High School, where she was a cheerleader. Vaughan's interest in wrestling began at the young age of two after watching wrestling while bonding with her father. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2012 - 2015) Under the name Nikki Vaughan, Moretti would work various new england and mid-western wrestling promotions. Vaughan was able to train by working at the age of sixteen and saving money for training until her eighteenth birthday. After establishing a name Vaughan would later sign with wrestling company, Pride Pro Wrestling Pride Pro Wrestling (2015 - 2015) Vaughan signed a contract with wrestling company, Pride Pro Wrestling. Unfortunately before she could establish a name, the company closed it's door. Elite Answers Wrestling/EAW (2016 - present) Debut and OMERTA (2016) After meeting with a road agent and competing in a try out match, Vaughan signed a contract with EAW on January 25th 2016. On the Feburary 11th edition of Monday Night Battleground, Vaughan made her debut under the name of Brody Sparks in a successful debut match win against Hayley Skyes. Sparks would go on to defeat several vixens including, Lia Beech, and Angela Salveti. Sparks winning streak would be ended by rival, Rey Shamez. After losing to Rey, Sparks was given a rematch at the inaugural Vixen's Cup in a no DQ match a match Sparks would lose. On the night of Reckless Wiring 8, Sparks would be revealed as the newest member of the growing faction, OMERTA.' '''On the first night of the Reckless Wiring 8, Sparks was revealed to be a member of the table led by Zack Crash, '''OMERTA, '''Taking the nickname '''Code Of Depravity.' Retirement (2016 - present) During the month of July, rumors circulated that Sparks was unhappy in the company and was considered leaving. The rumors were revealed to be false as Sparks was quoted to be "taking some time to find herself". Sparks went onto social media to announce that she would be retiring in a kayfabe matter. Personal Life Vaughan currently resides in Atlanta, Georgia. Vaughan is a fan of Marvel's X-Men comics. Vaughan also sites grunge band Alice in Chains as a major influence in life. Vaughan is a love of tattoos. Vaughan has a license in Cosmetology. Outside of the ring, she is friends with Aria Jaxon, Phoenix Winterborn, Zack Crash and JJ Silva. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves ' **The Sparkler'' (Gory Neckbreaker) **The Shakedown (Double Knee Facebreaker) ; (Used with OMERTA members) *'Signature Moves ' **''Sparks Fly ''(Front missile dropkick to chest) **Swinging lifting inverted DDT **Diving Crossbody **Hurricanrana **Swinging Neckbreaker **Lucha Arm Drag **Standing Moonsault **Running Bulldog **Boston Crab **Enziguri **Phoenix Splash **Suicide Dive **Slingblade **Swinging Neckbreaker **Superplex *'Nicknames ' **"The Vixen of Violence" **'"Dominance In A Tiny Package" ' **"'Code of Depravity'" *'Managers''' **'Zack Crash' **'JJ Silva' **Scott Oasis *'Wrestlers managed' **'Zack Crash' **'JJ Silva' **Scott Oasis *'Entrance Themes' **'"Criminal" by Fiona Apple **"'Mafioso" Mac Dre (Used with OMERTA) Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling' ** Most Valuable Elitist (1 time) Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1993 Category:People from Bronx, New York Category:Italian professional wrestlers Category:Puerto Rican Wrestlers Category:Jamaican wrestlers